Snap Shot
Bio Snap Shot is one of the Trap Masters from Skylanders: Trap Team. He debuts as an Starter on this game. Fighter Details Out of all the Skylanders and villains, he is the 2nd on the overall tier list, 1st as a Skylander, 1st as a Trap Master, and 1st as a Water Element. Being he's the number-one overall Skylander, he is only under a Villain on the tier list. He is categorized on the tier list as an A+-grade fighter, for having exceeding speed and power and superior defense. He is actually one of the fastest characters on the game, only being behind Freeze Blade, Magna Charge, Boom Jet and Dreamcatcher. And his whole entire arsenal is practically unmatched by most of the Skylanders and Villains on this roster. Attributes Skill Set ATTACK: A SPEED: S DEFENSE: A Pros: Snap Shot is what you call an ultimate fighter. Not only is his powerful, he is also fast and dangerous when it comes to technical fighting. He is also durable and can withstand any attack; he can barely be knocked back if he is not up to about 60% of damage taken. Snap Shot’s speed is his main asset, as he can attack so fast it makes him one of the most dangerous combo-freaks in the whole entire roster, boosting his defense up so high because of his ability to counter which such quick attacks. Also, he’s a master of wielding weapons and projectile items. Cons: Although he is one of the top tiers in the game attribute-wise, Snap Shot’s moveset is quite limited to some characters. It’s mainly not the problem of Snap Shot, but his size might say otherwise. He might have some of the best ranges out of the entire roster, but if a player is not careful and makes the wrong move, he will be a little vulnerable to combo veterans. Plus, it’s good to keep in on the ground; his air game is not the best. Moveset 'Ground' Neutral Attack: A quick backhand with his sword. (5%) Neutral Combo: A backhand slash (5%), then front slash. (6%, Total of 11%) Dash Attack: A shoulder tackle. (7%) Strong Side: Impales the opponent with a straight heartbreak shot with his sword. Weak knockback, but quick and powerful move that causes decent damage. (8%) Strong Up: Swings sword upward. (7%) Strong Down: Jabs sword at the opponents feet. Perfect for countering smashes and dash attacks. (6%) 'Smash' Smash Side: Snap Shot does a simple wind-up punch. Not great on knockback, but pretty decent on power. (10% uncharged, 18% fully charged.) Smash Up: Snap Shot bends back and delivers a powerful swinging headbutt in the air. The attack has perfect range and great KO probability. The move is fast and can barely be overpowered. (14% uncharged, 22% fully charged.) Smash Down: Snap Shot takes his sword and spins it on the ground. (12% uncharged, 20% fully charged.) 'Other' Neutral Aerial Attack: Does a complete somersault in the air, hurting anyone who touches him. Once again the move can barely become overpowered if the attacker is not above Snap Shot when the move is in action. (7%) Side Aerial Attack (Front): Swings the sword down at the opponent. (9%) Side Aerial Attack (Back): Dropkicks the opponent. (6%) Up Aerial Attack: Upslash with the sword. (8%) Down Aerial: Stomps the opponent in midair. Perfect Meteor Smash and an overall fast and dangerous move. (14% if MS is successful, 8-11% if not successful but slightly caught.) Ledge Attack: Quick slash with the sword (5%) 100% Ledge Attack: Pulls up and sticks the sword into the stage floor, creating a mini tidepool. This is the only special ledge attack done by anyone in the whole game. (2% each time touched. Total % is unknown.) Floor Attack (Face Up): Gets up and slashes both ways with sword. (7% both ways) Floor Attack (Face Down): Jumps up, sticking out his legs, sword and bow both ways. (8% caught by weapons, 5% caught by legs) 'Grabs and Throws' Grab: Grabs the opponent with one hand. (regaldress of what weapon he has in the grappling hand) Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. (3%) Front Throw: Jumps in front of them and sticks the sword in the ground, making a watery explosion. Very powerful grab with very good knockback. (12%) Back Throw: The opponent appears to attack. Snap Shot gets out the way and dropkicks the opponent in the back. (11%) Up Throw: Slashes the opponent once in the air and slashes them again with greater force. Very, very effective move with nice knockback. (7% first, 8% second. Total 15%) Down Throw: Throws opponent down and jumps kneefirst on the opponent’s head. (8%) 'Specials' Neutral Special: “Sure Shot Croc”- Snap Shot will fire Traptanium arrows at opponents. (5-11% depending on if the shots are charged.) Side Special: “Crystal Slam”- Snap Shot will jump in the air and thrust his sword in the ground, creating a strong explosion. Powerful enough to KO opponents who aren’t even in the danger zone. Great knockback. (10-17% depending if the opponent is fully caught) Up Special: “HeliCrocter”- Snap Shot spins with sword and bow sticking out on both sides. Tapping special button will allow him to gain vertical in midair. Horizontal control is great, but vertical is not that great, so be calculative when being sent off stage (7% when caught by at least one attack.) Down Special: “Picture Perfect Counter”- Snap Shot gets ready for an attack. When the opponent strikes, Snap Shot delivers a deadly slash across the opponent. (The damage depends on how much the opponent was going to dish out, plus 5%.) Final Smash: “What’s Kraken” (Stagewide)- Snap Shot is automatically sent to the edge of the stage for a larger chance of success. He jumps and sticks his sword in the ground, conjuring a larger tidepool with a Kraken that appears all around the stage for at least 6-7 seconds. Caught players are automatically KO’ed on account of being trapped by the Kraken’s wrath. On-Screen Appearance Snap Shot appears like every other Skylander that was put on a portal. He appears in mid-air, then lands his sword in the ground, picks it up, readies himself and says “Let’s Croc and Roll!” before the battle begins. 'Taunts' Up: Raises his sword in pride and says, “For the Trap Masters!” Side: Puts his sword across his shoulder and says, “Gimme your best shot.” Down: Slashes his sword and bow in the air and ends with saying “Croc and loaded!” 'Winning Quotes' *“Sometimes I even amaze myself.” *“He shoots, he scores!” *“Next time, mate, bring your A-game.” *"Heh. Sorry about that guys. I couldn't help myself." (when facing Wallop, Wildfire and/or Food Fight) *“Someone shoulda told ya; don’t mess with the Trap Team.” (when facing any villain) Palette Swaps 1. Light blue scales and skin, with sea green stomach, golden shoulder pads, tan gloves and boots with pale brown and golden accents, yellow eyes, and white teeth. His Traptanium weapons are neon light blue. 2. Green scales and skin, with pale green stomach, orange shoulder pads, gloves and boots with blue accents, white eyes and teeth. His Traptanium weapons are neon royal blue. 3. Black scales and skin, with dark gray stomach, silver shoulder pads, black gloves and boots with silver accents, yellow eyes and white teeth. His Traptanium weapons are neon light blue. 4. White scales, skin, and stomach, with golden shoulder pads, black gloves and boots with golden accents, yellow eyes, and white teeth. His Traptanium weapons are royal blue. 5. Green scales, skin, and stomach, red shoulder pads, pants, and holiday hat with white accents, black boots, yellow eyes and white teeth. His Traptanium weapons are a present-like sword and a candy cane bow 6. Light green scales and skin, with lime green stomach, black shoulder pads, white gloves with black accents, black boots with white accents, yellow eyes, and white teeth. His Traptanium weapons are neon light green. Techniques COMING SOON! Gallery COMING SOON! Trivia *Snap Shot's second palette swap is based on colors of NCAA team, the Florida Gators and it's mascot Albert E. Gator. *Snap Shot's third palette swap is based on his Dark alter ego. *Snap Shot's fourth palette swap is based on his Instant alter ego *Snap Shot's fifth palette swap is based on his Merry alter ego. *Snap Shot’s sixth palette swap is based on the resemblance of Vector the Crocodile from the Sonic series. Coincidentally, they look quite like each other. *At the end of each battle, a character usually says a special kind of winning quote based on a rivalry or a relationship between one or more other characters. Snap Shot is one of the only characters who was shown to have a rivalry, but doesn’t have a special winning quote for that one character. As it was shown in “The Discovery” trailer, his rivalry is with Wolfgang . Wolfgang also does not have a special winning quote against Snap Shot either. *Snap Shot's up special, the HeliCrocter, is actually not a non-canon addition to his moveset. He actually made that animation as an upgraded Crystal Slam. *As said before, Snap Shot is the only character in the entire roster who has a special Ledge Attack. Category:Skylanders Category:Trap Masters Category:Water Element Category:Best of the Tier List Category:Characters Category:Starters